Go Ahead, Baby Brother
by pyrodaggers
Summary: WARNING: May be triggering because of the cutting/ / Dean wakes up as a demon and sees Sam. Dean "accidentally" cut himself on a screw and saw the way Sam eyed the blood. He knows what Sam wants and needs.


"Let's take a howl at that moon." Crowley's voice echoed in his head.

Dean opened his eyes. What once was only emerald green was now solid black. He blinked again and they returned to normal. He sat up and looked down at himself, feeling alive and powerful.

"Where is he?" Dean looked at Crowley.

"In the Archives. Like I said, trying to summon me and make a deal to bring you back." The King nodded.

Dean put the First Blade in his jacket and stood, stumbling slightly. He regained his balance and took a deep breath, opening his door and stepping out. Dean walked through the Bunker and opened the door to the Archives.

"Crowley, I swear to God! Get you ass here!" Sam yelled, voice shaky.

"Sammy." Dean said quiet, watching his little brother turn around quickly.

"Dean?" Sam frowned, tears staining his cheeks.

"Heya, Sammy." The demon smiled, not the cheeky smile that Dean would normally do. This one was darker.

"How?" Sam used his shirt to wipe off his face then looked up, seeing Dean's eyes solid black. "I freaking knew it." He growled and glanced at the Mark on his brother's arm.

"Sam, I'm alive. It doesn't matter how." He nodded.

There was something wrong with Dean. This wasn't him. Yeah, it was but it wasn't. It seemed...evil almost. Like the darker side of the oldest Winchester surfaced.

"Take time to think on this. I'm getting a beer." Dean turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, wasn't that dramatic." Crowley walked alongside the new demon.

"Just because I'm a demon now, doesn't mean I listen to you." He opened the refrigerator and grabbed out a beer, popping the top and taking a large gulp of it. "Ah. Still good beer." He smiled and walked into the main room.

"I am your King."

"King of _Hell_." Dean propped his feet up on the table and pointed at Crowley. "Not me." He took another drink, smirking when Crowley left.

"Dean." Sam walked in and sat down.

"Hi." He sat up, putting his feet on the floor.

"Do you feel different in any way?"

"If you're meaning do I feel homicidal, no."

"Good."

"Ow, dammit!" Dean drew his hand back, out from under the table. "Shit." He looked at his bleeding finger. "Damn screws." He about to wipe it off when he saw Sam's eyes following it. Dean smirked and wiped it off anyway.

"You okay?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah. Just need to file down the nails under the table."

Dean knew right then. He knew what he wanted to do given this new form. A demon and Sam; such a good combination. They could over throw Crowley and becomes the Kings. The Boy King alongside the King of Hell. So much to do.

"Well, I can go for a burger right about now." Dean grinned.

"You need to shower first." Sam looked at his brother.

Dean sighed heavily and went to his room, going to the bathroom.

Dean came back a little while later and Sam was sitting in a chair, his leg bouncing up and down like he was anxious. Dean knew what it was. The urge was back. It's always been there, just dormant. The urge to drink demon blood.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean walked over and sat down.

"Yeah." Sam frowned, looking down at his hand.

"I don't think you are." The demon stood and walked over, moving a hand through Sam's hair, lifting his head up to look at him; Dean's eyes black.

"What're you doing?" Sam swallowed.

"I know what you want." Dean moved closer, whispering into Sam's ear and moving into his lap. "I know what you need." He smirked as he bit his little brother's ear gently and tugged.

"No." Sam's breathing hitched and moved his hands up Dean's thighs.

"Sam, I saw you. I know." The demon hummed.

"Dean, leave me alone." He clenched his jaw and watched Dean stand and back away.

"Fine, but you'll come around." Dean had a plan.

It wasn't the next day or the day after that. It was nearly a week later before Dean did anything. Apparently Sam had forgotten about the whole deal. Dean was getting them a couple beers from the kitchen when he put his plan into action. He pulled out his pocket knife and slowly cut it across his wrist, the blood dripping into the beer. When there was enough, Dean stopped the bleeding and rolled his sleeve back down. He smirked to himself then grabbed the beers and food, going back into the main room. He set them down on the table and watched Sam take a sip then another and more until it was gone.

"That's some good beer." Sam lifted the bottle then dropped it a moment later as his hands started shaking. "Dean." He moved his seat back to stand. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Something good." He nodded. "Just taking care of my little brother." He stood.

"Just stay away from me!" Sam backed away and went to his room.

"Patience is golden." Dean grabbed his beer and went to his room.

It wasn't even twelve hours later when there was a knock on Dean's bedroom door. Dean smirked and moved off the bed and walked to the door, opening it. He took in the sight of his little brother; pale, shaky, and sweaty. It made him shiver.

"Yes?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam backed Dean up and shut the door. He shoved the demon onto the bed, the mattress bouncing under the forced weight, and crawled on top of him, looking down into black eyes. He reached into Dean's pocket and pulled out the knife, opening it and looking at the silver blade.

Dean watched as Sam turned the blade, admiring it as it shined in certain light.

"I knew what you wanted." Dean grinned. "Do it."

Sam shifted and moved them both up the bed a bit then pressed the blade to Dean's arm. He dragged it across slowly, listening to his brother's breathing hitch slightly.

Dean watched Sam dragged the blade across his arm and smirked, feeling the blade pierce his skin. He felt the blood start to bubble out and grinned.

"Go ahead, baby brother." Dean watched him and let out a breath that sounded like a scoff as Sam's mouth closed over the wound.

Sam gripped Dean's arm and drank the blood that rushed from it. The coppery, iron taste was sweet on his tongue. He sucked and drew more blood, hearing Dean make a small noise of discomfort that soon turned into a content sigh.

"That's right, Sammy. It's good, isn't it?" Dean used his free hand to card through Sam's hair, hearing a small moan come from his little brother's lips. "Hey, look at me." He coaxed Sam away, getting a small whine of loss.

Sam licked the blood that dripped from his mouth and chin and looked at Dean. The demon leaned up and kissed Sam, tasting himself on the addict's lips. He brought Sam closer, hearing his brother moan as Dean licked the taste of his own blood in Sam's mouth. Dean pulled away and held the knife up in front of Sam's face before pulling his shirt over his head and laying back down.

"Have at it." Dean handed over the knife and grinned as he watched Sam's eyes darken.

Dean hissed at the slight pain on his collarbone as the knife was dragged across it, pulling as it made a cut. He carded a hand through Sam's hair and tilted his head back, mouth agape slightly as Sam sucked and drank the blood. Dean moaned at the feeling and rolled his hips up to Sam's.

"Sam." The demon breathed, making Sam look up.

Dean tugged at the hem of Sam's shirt and Sam sat up, letting Dean pull the shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Sam shifted and was able to get between Dean's legs better then leaned down and licked up the demon's chest, gathering the blood that ran when Dean sat up. He saw the bleeding had stopped and looked at his brother, both their eyes black now.

"More." Sam dug his nails into Dean's side, hearing him suck in a breath.

"Here." Dean reached and patted his hand on the bed, quickly finding the knife and holding it up for Sam to take. "I need to put blood in your beer more often then." He huffed a laugh and grinned, wincing when the sharp pain of the blade moving across his neck began. "That's my boy."

Dean took the knife from Sam's hand as he began biting and sucking the demon's neck then tilted his head back again. He rolled his hips and dragged his nails across Sam's shoulder blades, legs pulling his brother closer. Dean closed his eyes and moaned as Sam drank the blood, his tongue darting out to lick the cut.

"Ah, hell, Sammy..." Dean panted and groaned when Sam kissed him and licked into his mouth, tongue pressing the roof of his mouth then moaned as Sam's tongue rubbed against his.

Sam pulled away with a smirk and slowly pressed kisses over Dean's chest, nipping at the skin and feeling Dean wiggle under his touch. He made tiny bite marks across Dean's chest and looked up at his brother with a grin, his teeth stained red. Dean looked at Sam and smirked, carding his hand through his brother's hair.

Dean let out a breath, looking down at his chest where more cuts were made during sex and grinned.

"You should do that more often." Dean huffed a laugh and Sam grinned.

"Maybe I will." Sam looked up at Dean from where his head was on the demon's chest.

"Good."

Sam didn't need another fix until two days later and Dean happily obliged. He straddled Sam's hips and made a cut on his arm. Sam gripped Dean's arm and connected his mouth to it and drank the blood. Dean smirked and gently pet Sam's hair. Just a while longer and they'll be able to overthrow the King.


End file.
